True Life and Death
by forest63
Summary: Sarah finds out that she made a mistake. Will she finally get her king. Will true love win even in death.


True Life and Death

Sarah run into her bedroom crying after another fight with her father and step-mother ever since her and Toby came back from the labyrinth things have been ten times worse. Toby cries when Sarah so much as touch him and even through Sarah is only 15 years old she has been told she has to start working for her keep. The latest argument was about that her father and step-mother was forcing her into marriage...

Flashback starts

Sarah has just arrived home from school. She is just about to go upstairs to her bedroom to start her homework when her father and step mother come out of the living room.

"Ah there you are. We were wondering when you were going to get home. We have an important matter to talk with you about" said Father.

"But father I had my after-school drama club and you know I go there every week day" answered Sarah.

Sarah step mother looked down her nose at Sarah like she was a bad smell.

"That my be Sarah but your were told weeks ago that you were going to babysit Toby tonight. And anyway you should be thinking about more important things then drama, you will never find a husband if you keep your head in the clouds" said step-mother.

"I am not your general dogs body. I have a life as well you could easily have hired a babysitter but no I have to give up my life for stupid baby" said Sarah.

"Young lady you will not talk that way about your mother and brother" answered Father.

"SHE IS NOT MY MOTHER AND HE IS ONLY MY HALF-BROTHER. I HAVE A PREFECTLY GOOD MOTHER ALREADY" shouted Sarah.

"Quiet down young lady. That other woman who claim to be your mother is not fit to be a mother. My wife is the one you should be looking up to as a role model because this will be your life very soon" said Father.

Sarah start getting very angry.

"You can't do this" said Sarah.

"I can and I will young lady I am your father and until you get married I control you. Now going and get changed and then your mother will take you dress shopping so you can find a wedding dress" said Father.

"WHAT" shouted Sarah.

"You heard me young lady you are getting married in a month's time and so you need a wedding dress. Of course you won't be meeting your future husband until you say I do and then you can forget about school because you won't need it anymore. And also sometime soon you need to clear out your room because we need to get it ready before the new baby arrives and you can sleep in the basement until after your wedding and you need to get rid of all of your dolls because you won't be needing them when you become a wife" said Father.

"Ahhh I not getting married so I am not getting a wedding dress" said Sarah as she run out of the room.

Father looked at Step-mother.

"Love you will go and get Sarah a wedding dress and she will like it" said Father.

Flashback ends

Sarah carries on crying on her bed until she falls asleep.

Dream starts

Sarah looks round she is back where she was when she was trying to save Toby.

 **Sarah:Give me the child.**

 **Jareth:Sarah, beware. I have been generous up until now but I can be cruel.**

 **Sarah:Generous? What have you done that was generous?**

 **Jareth:Everything! Everything that you wanted, I have done. You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me. I was frightening. I have altered time. I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you. I am exhausted from living up to your expectations. Is that not generous?**

 **Sarah:Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered - I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. For my will is as strong as yours.**

 **Jareth:Stop! Wait. Look, Sarah. Look what I am offering you. Your dreams.**

 **Sarah:And my kingdom as great...**

 **Jareth:I ask for so little. Just let me rule you - and you can have everything that you want.**

 **Sarah:Kingdom as great... Damn! I can never remember that line.**

 **Jareth:Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I Will be your slave.**

 **Sarah:My kingdom as great...** You have power over me

Dream ends

Sarah wake up suddenly.

'That never happen I told him he had no power over me then he let me take Toby and we left' thought Sarah.

"Maybe this dream is tell me I made a mistake. And I can't fear Jareth but I can love him. I don't want to marry someone that my father chooses" Sarah said aloud.

Sarah gets off of her bed and start putting special things in her bag. Once she is finished she stand by the window. As she is looking out of the window she says the words that will change her life for ever.

"I WISH THE GOBLINS WOULD COME AND TAKE ME AWAY" Sarah shouted.

Nothing happened and Sarah started to get down hearted. Until an beautiful owl flies in a land on the floor. A few minutes later where the owl once stood was Jareth. He looked at Sarah.

"Dear Sarah why would you call me you beated me and my Labyrinth. So why do you need me do you just want to rub it in my face that I lost" said Jareth.

Sarah started to cry.

"Jareth I made a mistake by letting you go I can't fear you but I can love you. So please if you can see it in your heart to give me another chance then please do it" said Sarah.

"Are you sure Sarah because once I take you away you can't come back only when you bring a wish away child to the Goblin Kingdom and everyone will forget about you" said Jareth.

"I am sure about this and I don't care if everybody forget about me because my father was going to force me to marry someone I have never met before" said Sarah.

"WHAT" shouted Jareth.

"It is true Jareth" said Sarah.

There is a bright light and once the light dies down all is left a very bare room like no one had ever been there.

30 years and 6 weeks later

Sarah is now 45 years old. She has been happily married to Jareth now for 30 years and they had four children together Katie,Benjamin,Luke and lastly Ellie. Even though Jareth is over a 1,000 years old he only looks to be 69 years old. He had just had his birthday a few days ago. All of the children are round Jareth bed because for the last 18 months Jareth has been sick with cancer and doctor has said he has not got long left to live.

Sarah can started to feel that Jareth breathing is slowing down.

"Children can you give me and your dad a few minutes alone please" asked Sarah.

"Ok mum" said Benjamin,Luke and Ellie.

The three youngest walkout.

Katie stays. Sarah looks at her oldest daughter.

"Katie please. I want some time alone with your dad. One thing before you leave look after the other please and I know you are going to be a wonderful queen" said Sarah.

"Mum I will leave to give you and dad some space but don't do anything silly" said Katie.

Katie leaves. Sarah looks at Jareth she can't believe she had been with him for over 30 years and now it is all over. She a cold hand touch her hand and sees Jareth looking at her.

"I love Sarah and I always will" said Jareth.

"I love you too Jareth and I also always will" said Sarah.

Just as Sarah finish speaking. Jareth closes his eyes for the last time. Sarah cries a bit then before her children come back in picks up a bottle for in a her bedside drawer. She undid the lid then she lays beside her husband dead body and as she hugs his cold body she drinks the whole bottle a few minutes she also closes her eyes for the last time.

A few minutes later. All four of Jareth and Sarah children walk back into the bedroom and see before of there parents dead bodies. There all start to cry.

A week later

It is now been a week since Jareth and Sarah had passed away and the funeral had just finished. Katie is the only one left at the newly dug graves her other siblings had already taken the other guest to the wake.

"Hi mum and dad we all really missing you. Dad I am happy you not in pain anymore. Mum I know you didn't want to leave without dad but why did you have to overdose. I love and miss you and I always will and I will make you proud now that I am Queen" said Katie.

Katie walks away to catch up with her brothers and sister. If she had looked back she would have seen the wind blow over the New grave stone.

Here lies

King Jareth

8th January 600

10th January 2016

Loving husband and father

And

Queen Sarah nee Williams

12th December 1970

10th January 2016

Loving wife and mother

May True Love Never Die

The End.

A/N:I know it has been over a month since David Bowie passed away but this is in memory of the wonderful singer and actor. David Bowie music has gone across the generation and people will still be listening to his music and watching his movies for years to come. R.I.P David Bowie.


End file.
